


【泉レオ】仔猫と雨-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo





	【泉レオ】仔猫と雨-lattice

【泉レオ】仔猫と雨-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【泉レオ】仔猫と雨](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12252f24)

[ **个人作品归档【ライハ】** ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ee91bfac)

标题来自 [やなぎなぎ - 仔猫と雨](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=22725647)

BGM：[romantic production -BOYS'N THE HOOD](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=813680)

时间线大概在王骑后（？）

祝阅读愉快w

\------------------分割线------------------

**仔猫と雨**

by lattice

#

月永レオ拾起枝叶，湿凉泥土黏着在指尖。雨滴折射下脉络不甚清晰，一端叶片犹带些绿，昭告着曾旺盛的生命。地心引力驱使下，仅余的绿意重归大地怀抱。于是他拎起赤裸的枝条，以湿润的泥土为画布，兴味盎然哼着曲调。

他有意避开青草与野花，不如说他将其当作起承转合的休止符。他确实在排演着什么——他有意将眼前的一切当作歌剧的开端。稍作休憩的阵雨也好，云翳间隙的霞光也罢，水珠映着七色混影，接触于肌肤叩响每一个音符，丝丝凉凉在舌尖蔓延，漾开旋转的舞步，却总是浅尝辄止的——

这令他未免联想到某双眼眸，内里感情的流转总那样冷淡，换言之是隐忍且克制。夕阳中杂物间般的练习室，是他以五线谱与音符构筑的王国。在那里曾共度的数百日，自布满尘土的世界抬头，那双眼眸总是恒常地，注视着他。是一贯高高在上的俯视，自如且不可一世。抱臂向窗而立，队服内衬纽扣开着前两颗，随意袒露着锁骨。四目相汇的后一秒，视线自如挪移，变幻的火烧云在湖蓝中层叠铺展，如打翻的调色盘不可控地四溢。橙黄，淡紫，不均匀地涂抹挥洒，流连至成沓的白纸，未干的字痕，白皙的肌肤，近乎完美的侧脸——乃至银灰卷发掩映的面颊，同样染开成片的绯红。

思及此，他微倾着头，以枝条支撑着脸。而后他笑了，某人的声音仿佛正在耳畔盘旋，甚至自带回音——不要咬笔啊，当然枝条就更不行了啊，不要灰头土脸地钻进灌木丛啊你以为你是猫吗，等等无休止的唠叨，待此暂告段落，他便会拖着长腔，抑扬顿挫地喊一声セナ。濑名真是奇怪的人呢，例如那刻，仍是那副波澜不惊的高姿态，脸却像个熟透的红苹果，是电光石火间绝世的珍宝，引诱夏娃的那颗也要黯然失色。翻滚灼烧分明胜过云翳数倍，不要吝惜这样灿烂又热烈的美。尽数展现在我面前嘛，让我更多地看到濑名害羞的模样嘛——不过也罢，搭配而成的不和谐又是一剂引子，由此激发的inspiration，源源不断层出不穷，似能从地面初绽的花苞一路蔓延至漫天的繁星。

“什么繁星？相比这个，不要咬笔啊？”

他继续叼着笔托着腮，以窗棂投影为琴键，右手在地面的黑白间不住游移。对方俯身蹲下，打断他的琶音，接过热腾腾的新曲，夺下他口中的笔。激烈地辩称只因夕阳太过灿烂，再恶意满满地捏一把他的面颊。而后起身，不甚自然地将重点迁移至曲谱，眼睫低垂眉头微蹙，视线一行行挪移。那时的濑名并不擅长唱歌，而他暂且不知濑名是否擅长读谱——

“哈？读谱不是最基本的吗？”

不如称，是能否感知音符们蕴藏的思绪罢了。不同形态携带各异，在笔下交织、旋转、跳跃，即便受物理禁锢无法跃出纸页，却同为一个个鲜活的生命体。他向来以如此的信念，怀揣极大的热忱将它们放在心尖呵护。而若无法成功传达，自始的一切皆为枉然。

“嗯……不如说，地上的濑名比天上的任何一颗星星都要光芒璀璨！”

在他心中漂亮得如同月亮的人，正对新曲作着点评。听闻此，微微一怔，低头不言。他翻了个身，眯眼望着浮尘，摆出一个大字仰躺在地面。一个个字符缓缓入耳，打断的言语不痛不痒地接续。这刻的云翳已不见方才的灵动，唯余一抹仍停驻在濑名的面颊。濑名是那样的不坦率啊，自始至今皆如此，而那份不坦率仿佛是独特的烙印，成为那个人从未改变的标志。犹记重归那日，studio的门被撞开，思绪被扰乱，他攥着马克笔不满地回头。一片嘈杂中，濑名跟在众人后，奔跑所致额发更为凌乱，裙带菜般随喘气频率晃啊晃。时隔数月再度正对上那双眼眸，如孩童般尽情探查感情的流转；眼眸的主人选择沉默，将头别向一侧，嘴唇翕动着，仿佛在死守着绝世的机密。事实是他们已许久未单独相谈，哪怕只是简单提及彼此近况——

都从未。因为是这个濑名。

不过也罢，无论是如何的濑名，都会同等地让灵感迸发。因为终归是那个独特的人，复杂又完美的个体。云层翻滚着挪移，水洼激荡开涟漪，滴答声响是歌剧的助兴。阵风掠过叶片倾倒，自发尾落至校服裤，是成串的丝丝凉凉。他蜷缩在此的天然屏障，不确信能否被濑名发现。历经晨曦微露日光炙烤，草木无言聆听着来往的足步，于他缺席的不长久的时光，好戏幕幕轮番上演，不经预报，仅是听闻都应接不暇。此处狭小的一隅，尚为他一人的领地。雨水浸足春夏秋的韵律，沉淀下的乐音此刻便由他来采撷。以此编织出主旋律，新曲的脉络已清晰。于是他继续兴致勃勃地手持枝条，开拓出广阔平整的五线谱。叶片打着旋儿飘落，红黄绿的斑斓是天赐的高低音符。枝条谱写难以追赶思绪的步伐，他摸向口袋，居然真的摸出纸笔，不知是否为上天的旨意，不忍让不朽的名作随雨水白白流失。于中途的休憩，将碎片拼合成画面，似乎是临行前濑名硬要塞入的。絮叨着某次用马克笔涂写studio墙壁为他平添的诸多麻烦。抱歉啦——

虽说他想要抱歉的事，从来不止这一件。

再度不可控地跃入脑海，旁敲侧击为思绪蹁跹提供助燃，即便同样温柔贴心，他仍清晰地感知到，如今在身畔若即若离的，早不是一年前的那个濑名。个中缘由尚未探明，而暂且不是探明的时机。秋雨落尽清扫残叶，直至窗外举目皆白，五人一同打着雪仗，互相倚靠着窝进被炉，吃着橘子啜着茶，懒洋洋地打着盹儿，指针滴答挪移便是崭新的一年。

纸笔相触更为熟谙。他们的故事自笔尖恣意流淌，残存的不安便也挥洒殆尽。

#

于是便是这样的情境。

濑名泉望着不远处奋笔疾书的人。纸张垫在膝盖上，蹲下的姿态蜷成一个球，夕阳色的发间点缀着各色叶片，脑后胡乱扎着马尾——倒是再正常不过了。天才运用音符，正将零星词句编织成篇章。他向来是此的见证者，或称是某些时刻唯一的见证者，与之一同维持空间的平衡，精心呵护纸笔构筑的，令他无限舒心的，所谓的二人世界。纸笔摩擦的火花骚动耳膜，终被雨声熄灭，连成线，连成片，叩击伞与屋檐。他被牵回现实，而某位狂妄的天才，或者该说是笨蛋，总之是令他牵肠挂肚的家伙正轻声念叨着什么，以笔抵着下巴，仰头望着茂密叶片的天然遮蔽——霎时风势猛增，仿佛在遵循命运的指引，总之笨蛋陶醉地张开双臂，现实物理地沐浴在上天的恩赐中，如交响乐团的首席指挥官般挥舞着笔，以纯粹如孩童的笑颜，直面不留情面的雨滴——

喂，会着凉。

他终于忍不住大踏步上前，想劈头盖脸斥责一番。稍微注意点身体啊不要让我太担心，你淋雨生病还不是要让我来照顾，诸如此类悉数吞回，毕竟这是个思路被打断便再难接续的笨蛋。

更甚是面前这幕如同经由数次排演，一切皆由其掌控，这令他有些微妙的不爽。总之他将天才置于伞下，未免惊扰了身旁的水洼。手头只有一把伞，其余被另三人拿去，不得已集体响应末子的号召，在偌大的校园分头寻觅leader的踪迹，司君，我说过这是白费力气——面对一个让/警/察/都焦头烂额的人，你的把握究竟哪里来的？未免思及自身，他自嘲地笑了笑。恰逢レオ回头，察觉光线减弱，只念叨了一句是濑名啊。果真成了为作曲家撑伞的透明人，这未免令他火大，同时有些落寞，他不甘承认。

而蜷起的瘦小身躯潜藏有巨大的能量，却并非无穷竭。消耗殆尽之时，面对着硝烟与残骸，瘦小的身躯再度蜷成一团，无助地打着颤。那是他不愿触及的记忆禁地。他将目光转移至曲谱，终章并非是惯常的戛然而止，取而代之的延音和弦层叠交织，仿佛将绵延至新的篇章，且注定永不止息。

伞的容量着实有限，些微凉意浸润右侧肢体，而レオ的后背在早前已湿一片干一片。发梢黏着水滴，持笔的手微颤，唯纸张与音符被小心护着，未有丝毫雨水侵扰的痕迹。泉不由担心起他还要写多久，他们身处十月的尾巴，早不是适宜谱写罗曼蒂克的夏末。

“……你知道我会来？不如说，你知道来的人是我？”

盛大的歌剧落下帷幕，他以此作为话题的引子。天才合上笔盖，整理纸张装进口袋，被强行拖起身前，还不忘舒心地伸个懒腰。

“当然，因为是濑名啊。”

常备纸笔以防万一，近乎九个月的停滞后，这个习惯再度拾起。对方的回复令他措手不及，话题的走向无法预知或主导。他接过笔装入口袋，为レオ顺手拂去衣襟上的一片红叶，恰到好处掩盖了慌乱。

而此刻他意识到，这是久违且不常有的，乃至自レオ重归后首次真正意义的二人独处。是于乌云密布的傍晚，冰凉的雨水浸泡中。若不算上那些絮叨，于分离的数百日，诸多思绪滞塞于胸腔，在忙碌的间隙，交织缠绕撕扯，如同猫玩耍后纠缠不清的毛线球。

“而且，我是天才啊！哇哈哈哈哈——！”

怎么可能会是这种缘由，泉扶额。如此的狂妄未免令他火大。他的国王大人是受神明眷顾的天才，却不是什么先知，诸多事由皆可证明。

“因为之前经常在这里找到你，你也说过这里总会让你灵感迸发。还记得吗，第一次发现Little John，也是一个雨天，就是在这里。”

面前的人陷入苦思冥想，五秒后抬起脸，满面无辜。

“忘了？不会吧你还真忘了啊？”

他习惯性抬手要掐脸，僵在半空，最终敲了敲对方的脑袋，为其稍稍打理额发。

“……稍微注意一下形象啊，已经是三年级了？这种不修边幅的样子被粉丝看到了怎么办？你是队长是楷模，不要丢Knights的人啊？比起这个，你的头发已经湿透了？”

何止Little John，更甚比那早得多。层层树荫掩映着的满天星灌木丛，同样见证了二人的初遇。毫无罗曼蒂克可言：太阳高照，曲谱盖脸，衣衫不整，真是超~烦人的——猫咪般满足的鼾声中，泉掀开曲谱，不顾对方毫无防备的幸福睡颜，强行将其拖拽起身。橙色乱发沾满草叶，手脚并用胡乱挣扎，不满地哼哼着，如同一只炸毛的橘猫。不仅是个怪人还是个笨蛋，猫才不会在容易着凉的地方睡觉啊？而无意中拾到的猫，无论如何无法不管不顾就是了。

“算了，也无所谓，是好事。没有必要逼着自己去回忆，或是硬要记得什么……我也差不多要忘记了，这里很少再来了。不如说忙到焦头烂额，根本没有乱逛的闲暇——你觉得这都要托哪个笨蛋的福啊？”

忘却的程度不知如何衡量。硬要说的话，他犹记橙色乱发间早春的樱瓣，气息如白纸水痕般清淡；离他们不远便是操场，是怎样令他不快的聒噪；他俯身同レオ交谈时，对方每个转瞬即逝的微小神情，及言行举止是如何的滑稽，若有必要如今他尚可重述，若在兴头甚至能绘声绘色——

而无需自作多情。记忆的残骸棱角尖锐，不断撕扯着尚未愈合的伤口，曾将相拥的二人戳刺得鲜血淋漓。而他以血肉模糊的双手，独自继续紧紧怀抱碎片，不忍一粒碎屑遗失。午夜梦回偶有地回溯，仍无数次提醒他何为切肤之痛。既然对方早已遗忘，那么他自认为没有独自继续的喜好。

——即便他自认为没有这样的喜好。

“可我想起来了，濑名！不如说，关于Little John的一切都在脑内盘旋，碰撞，直至分崩离析。灵感自碎片缝隙迸发，就在眼前，就在此刻，源源不断铺展开来，仿佛下一秒就要编织出新曲来！那是Little John在……阿嚏！”

抑扬顿挫的语调中断，不住地咳嗽着。同一把伞下狭小的空间内，泉把他拉入怀中轻轻拍背。

“全部，全部都回想起来了，我与濑名的一切！凉凉的风刺激了感官，古旧的摆钟终于不再是陈设，齿轮发条开始转动，指针滴答着挪移，是逆时针还是顺时针……”

“……所以我都说了那种事怎样都无所谓吧！对你对我都是，现在有重要百倍的事摆在面前需要思考，相比这个你已经着凉了啊！”

无视他的发言，レオ的回忆与妄想同步继续。在他怀中不安分地乱动着，细数着二人间曾有的诸多细节。橙色碎发在视野中跳跃，刺痛着伞外的雨幕。

若忘却等同卸下重担，那么我请求你忘掉。

他曾数次帮レオ填词，自认为长于语言技巧。相较音乐，语言的表述是毫无灵动的陈腐，却最明确且直接，他分明清楚。而在此刻泉意识到，他迄今尚未讲过一次抱歉，分明愧疚悔意从未释怀，每分每秒与日俱增，不断发酵堆积成山。而更甚的，他自始从未回应过一句明确的“爱”。五味杂陈间，不知是否为错觉，对方飞扬的眼尾在此刻含情带笑，仿佛正向他递出邀请函。而并非错觉，他发现自己甚至有着明确的，强烈的，俯身去吻他的冲动——

自然只停留在冲动。因为他是濑名泉。

“……还有濑名曾经不着调的歌声，仍然作为背景音乐在脑内回旋！直到如今也总在想，真是可惜了这样好听的声音啊。不如说，从来都没忘记就是了。”

他们面对而立。讲到兴头，レオ张开双臂猛地环抱住他，他单手持伞向后踉跄一步。察觉到相拥而生的奇异的尴尬前，风已顺势让他收紧了揽着レオ的那条胳膊。渐猛的雨势叩击出繁杂的乐音，打着不成体统的节拍，恰好掩住心跳，是同样的杂乱无章。

“哈哈……不过跑调之类的事，还是给我忘掉吧。”

“濑名终于笑了！我最喜欢濑名的笑容了，多笑笑啊？”

他意识到他们正紧紧相拥，正向或是反向，体温借此传递。心跳脉搏共振间，他合上双眼，感到久违的轻松，这次笑得没那样苦涩，分明注定将要负重而行。长路漫漫未知且险要，付诸的深爱或许只是牵绊；而无论如何，与他一心同体的人已然归来，正在他怀中笑得像个孩子，袒露着未经修饰的本真。

而他将不再孑然一身。

于深秋阵雨的傍晚，衣服头发濡湿凌乱。而在雨滴的丝凉中，即便浅尝辄止，他品尝着所谓幸福的滋味，呼吸到难能可贵的熟谙。

久违了。

“是熟悉的，安心的，濑名的味道。”

他再次看见レオ的笑颜，是一如既往孩童般的纯粹。自其中窥见的，是由诸多矛盾交错构筑而成的，澄澈透明的，自始未变的心。他们的世界数次崩塌又重构，王冠镶嵌的宝石破碎又粘合，发梢附着零星泥土，拭去未风干的泪痕，与此同时，再度身着披风手持权杖，毫不掩饰身为肉食动物的威风凛凛，袒露着两颗虎牙，不顾一切地放声大笑着，以此为宣告，放肆且张狂——Knights的王已然归来，正昂首挺胸立于废墟顶端。

“濑名变了，却又没变。还是像老妈一样絮叨，但以前的濑名从没有这样抱过我。不过也好，这样的濑名同样有趣，足够让我创作出新曲！这次的题目要叫什么呢……抱着我的濑名、为我撑伞的濑名、捏我脸的濑名、温柔的濑名、美丽的濑名、严厉的濑名、有趣的濑名、从未改变的濑名、独一无二的濑名、好多好多的濑名——都是我爱着的濑名！备选项太多了，真不知道哪个更好啊！”

“啧，随你开心，怎样都好。比起这些，Little John已经有好几窝孩子了哦？弓道场的那些，应该见过了吧？长得真快啊，仿佛昨天还是挤作一团打滚的绒球。那时偶尔会想，某个笨蛋如果在场，会笑得多么傻气……之类的。”

“嗯，感谢濑名的提点！那么决定了——《在庆贺Little John当妈妈的开心的我与濑名之歌》！”

不着调的歌声也好，有了下一代的Little John也罢，雨珠弹跳浸湿裤脚，他明白此刻不应过度叙旧。天色渐暗雨势渐大，是该联络其他人回到studio，换身衣服喝杯热茶。

“那是什么……不过，本以为今天你会很意外，是我而不是司君——你也该记得他的名字了。我可不像他那样仿佛生来自带什么leader追踪器，我并不擅长找人，尤其不擅长找你，你清楚的。今天我在这里，纯属机缘巧合……说了不让你乱跑，你也只会当耳旁风。如果只是偶尔，我睁一只眼闭一只眼也就过去了。”

“但还是，尽量少去我终究寻觅不到，无论如何无法前往的天涯海角吧？”

不要让我太辛苦，也别让我太难过啊——诸如此类多说无益，暂且吞回肚里。思绪原本混沌一片，在过去数分钟内暂且厘清。

不辞而别的那些时光，在广袤世界的游历，所见所闻所思所感，相较从他人处道听途说的片段，即便八成更为零星，总还是希望会有这样一日，能由一心同体的对方亲口讲来听。

秋日尾声落地，被炉便要派上用场；绿茶清热败火，搭配橘子最好；备好打雪仗用的围巾手套，但总归不要滑倒为妙。安排规划总要完备，月永レオ时常称赞他缜密周到。乃至候鸟飞回草木萌芽，如此便是无尽的循环往复。而对方暂且不知的是，于其中每一个微小细节，皆在他们双目噙泪拉钩许诺的那刻铺开纸墨，早早地落笔于无尽的人生中了。

更甚是回溯至遥远的某日，他抱臂戴着耳机，不时捕捉窗外的动态日落。在此的间隙，穿透浮尘的造影，牵引思绪的不单纯是笔尖曳开的线条。确保对方无暇抬头时，令视线流连停驻的，并非是白鸽扑棱展翅般的纸张翻飞。他自始至今所真正在意的，从不是纸笔相触而生的所谓武器弹药，只事关某个拥有夕阳发色的人。

仅此而已。

“所以，接下来呢，跟我回来吧。当务之急是讨论下周演唱会的事宜，会议需要你主持。时间紧迫，要赶在学校锁门前结束。”

“回家之后，记得好好洗个热水澡。我这样讲你肯定转头就忘，我会再发短信提醒你。”

“既然回到了我们的王国，就别再让我们找得那样辛苦了？即便今天情况特殊，只需你走个形式和过场——即便如此，国王大人，我们需要你。”

“那么现在，就由你来发号施令吧。王的命令，骑士们会绝对服从。”

离他们最近的路灯已然亮起，他的怀抱理应松开。月永レオ是难得的安静，蹙着眉鼓着脸，似在沉思着什么。而这一次，他的思绪是否借由语言成功传达？对方是否收到满意的答复？更甚是日后推心置腹地交谈，尚有无穷尽的谜底亟待揭晓。离最近的日出不过十小时，而他们尚处人生的序幕。与之相关的一切，泉确信他们仍拥有的长足的人生，足够使他们注视对方的双眼，牵起手，一字一句细细讲给对方听。

“不过在此之前，我有一句个人立场的话要讲。”

相较一年前的某个傍晚，他确信此刻式微的光线不足以使レオ探清他的神情，秋雨湿凉稍稍缓解他面庞的灼烧。做足确认后，他下定决心般深吸一口气，松开怀抱的三秒前，下巴紧贴对方的肩，于耳畔低语轻喃道：

“欢迎回来，れおくん。”

Fin.

[#泉レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#濑名泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%BF%91%E5%90%8D%E6%B3%89)

[#月永レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%88%E6%B0%B8%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#偶像梦幻祭](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%B6%E5%83%8F%E6%A2%A6%E5%B9%BB%E7%A5%AD)

[#狮心组](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%8B%AE%E5%BF%83%E7%BB%84)

[#泉Leo](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89Leo)

  
2018-01-31  
评论：10  
热度：183

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_123f2bd0)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_121c9ec8)  


评论(10)

热度(183)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://myjwakwy.lofter.com/) [泠风落花](https://myjwakwy.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  3. [](https://myjwakwy.lofter.com/) [泠风落花](https://myjwakwy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://fugulaozhaopian.lofter.com/) [复古老照片](https://fugulaozhaopian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://qingxianzizai442.lofter.com/) [我爱兔兔](https://qingxianzizai442.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://fallinlovewith723.lofter.com/) [蜂蜜牛奶](https://fallinlovewith723.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://27480623.lofter.com/) [♥](https://27480623.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://senaamole.lofter.com/) [阿莫西林](https://senaamole.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://loop56.lofter.com/) [YUNEE](https://loop56.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://huajiuqingxin.lofter.com/) [月永Leo的呜啾](https://huajiuqingxin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://huajiuqingxin.lofter.com/) [月永Leo的呜啾](https://huajiuqingxin.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://wenqingzhi906.lofter.com/) [凌乱作一团](https://wenqingzhi906.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  13. [](https://jinxiaotianshi647.lofter.com/) [暗影](https://jinxiaotianshi647.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](https://22109113.lofter.com/) [..](https://22109113.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://qiuyu218.lofter.com/) [萩余](https://qiuyu218.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://mioyue0705.lofter.com/) [澪玥](https://mioyue0705.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://xuan6149.lofter.com/) [Rieko](https://xuan6149.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://jielikong954.lofter.com/) [婕莉控](https://jielikong954.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://xueranfanhuasimeng.lofter.com/) [。](https://xueranfanhuasimeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://msy08578.lofter.com/) [夜落紫萧](https://msy08578.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://yongyeyishi.lofter.com/) [好困好困好困](https://yongyeyishi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://aoikicanglei.lofter.com/) [産みたがり](https://aoikicanglei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://delusionwuyan.lofter.com/) [喵呜PLANET-呜星人林何](https://delusionwuyan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](https://delusionwuyan.lofter.com/) [喵呜PLANET-呜星人林何](https://delusionwuyan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://pajipa.lofter.com/) [该账户已注销](https://pajipa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://jiubanruoyu.lofter.com/) [唐唐唐唐](https://jiubanruoyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://yunjiu279.lofter.com/) [五七理](https://yunjiu279.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](https://yunjiu279.lofter.com/) [五七理](https://yunjiu279.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://loikz.lofter.com/) [Sonder](https://loikz.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://lier3731.lofter.com/) [小戾小戾](https://lier3731.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://jingjingtingfengsheng.lofter.com/) [台风](https://jingjingtingfengsheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) [抱鱼](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) [抱鱼](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  34. [](https://zhanjiujian.lofter.com/) [殉情文学爱好者](https://zhanjiujian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://ohgaisidetianmei.lofter.com/) [芳心纵火犯](https://ohgaisidetianmei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://ohgaisidetianmei.lofter.com/) [芳心纵火犯](https://ohgaisidetianmei.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  37. [](https://yeshangli956.lofter.com/) [喜欢睡觉](https://yeshangli956.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://xiaoxiaodeshuang.lofter.com/) [阿夜君](https://xiaoxiaodeshuang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://huapianfei.lofter.com/) [杉色莺鸣](https://huapianfei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://chixu248.lofter.com/) [明明就是我](https://chixu248.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://canlandemingtian076.lofter.com/) [灰米糕](https://canlandemingtian076.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://lizi8136.lofter.com/) [栗子](https://lizi8136.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://kakeni-len.lofter.com/) [kakeni](https://kakeni-len.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://ray74983.lofter.com/) [Ray](https://ray74983.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  45. [](https://yousuijiyi.lofter.com/) [幽邃记忆](https://yousuijiyi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://niantaohua.lofter.com/) [念桃花](https://niantaohua.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://283523.lofter.com/) [幻水夢夜](https://283523.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://wuguanfengyue463.lofter.com/) [无关风月](https://wuguanfengyue463.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://nightsiesta.lofter.com/) [梅子酥](https://nightsiesta.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://jiaowolimo.lofter.com/) [叫我璃墨](https://jiaowolimo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://giyftdrigcy.lofter.com/) [4](https://giyftdrigcy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
